Ancient Egypt - Day 3 (pre-7.1)
For the Chinese version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 3 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of the level before the v1.8 update, see Ancient Egypt - Day 3 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). (first time only) Choice (if enough plants are unlocked) Pre-placed plants:'One |Zombie = |FR = |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 2 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 4 }} Dialogue (Intro) ''(Penny appears) Penny: I found some spare change. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Penny, you're finally makin' sense! Here neighbor, have some moola! Why? Because I'm CRAAAZY! (Penny appears) (After beating the level and getting the Bloomerang) Penny: Visit the Travel Log to claim your quest reward. (After opening the Ancient Egypt piñata and returning to the map) Crazy Dave: You know what would be helpful? Crazy Dave: A place where you can read about plants and zombies. Penny: You mean like the interactive Almanac? Crazy Dave: Nah, that would never work. (After going into the Almanac) Penny: Take those seed packets you won and upgrade your Peashooter! (After upgrading the Peashooter) Penny: Tap 'Find More' to see where you can find more seed packets for each plant. (After returning to the map) Penny: Visit the Almanac to upgrade your plants! Difficulty Tombstones first appear in this level. These obstacles block projectiles shot by plants, but can be destroyed. If playing for the first time, Peashooters will become less effective, though the player can use the newly acquired Cabbage-pult, which lobs shots over the tombstones to damage the incoming zombies. Waves 2 4 |note1 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie2 = 2 4 |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Sandstorm! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |note8 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. Sandstorm! |ambush8 = }} Strategies *'''Given plants (first time only) **Sunflower **Peashooter **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Cabbage-pult *Plant one column of Sunflowers, then one column of Cabbage-pults, two columns of Peashooters and one column of Wall-nuts. That should stop all zombies except for Bucketheads. Using premium plants Kiwibeast can be used, as every zombie in this level can eat it, thus growing its power. Cold Snapdragon is another good option, as they can easily control any zombies this level spawns. Strawburst can easily take down zombies in this level, though it should be supported with Peashooters and Wall-nuts early to help take care of the early zombies. Cactus can be used to deal with graves and attack zombies at the same time. Strategy 1 :By *'Required plants:' Plan: *Plant Food is recommended for Cabbage-pult and Wall-nut. Strategy 2 :By *'Required plants:' Plan: *Use Grave Busters to destroy any graves you are having trouble with. *Grave Busters are unlocked on Ancient Egypt - Day 9, you will have to play this level again. Gallery Trivia *When Crazy Dave says "Penny, you're finally making sense!", it has a double meaning. One is that she is literally making sense, and the other is as in cents, as Penny gave the player money. *The pre-planted Cabbege-pult was introduced in the 6.0.1 update. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Unlocked Bloomerang Travel Log Ancient Egypt Day 3 (Ep.4)|By File:Ancient Egypt Day 3 - Walkthrough How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 3's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag